<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the last day in the rain by KeanBlade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515072">the last day in the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade'>KeanBlade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF!Tobirama Senju, Don't Copy to Another Site Without Permission, M/M, Tobirama's instant child acquisition, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami knows he's not as important as the other kids in his clan, he also know that the his knew Sensei thinks that's BS so no way his he going to kill his Sensei no matter what Elder Yashiro says! <br/>Tobirama likes his new student, even if the boy was sent to kill him (Kagami deserves better, Tobirama intends to see that he gets it).<br/>Madara is furious beyond words right up until he isn't.<br/>(the Senju are all carefully ignoring the tell-tale eyes of the clan heir's new kid, they might not be comfortable with Tobirama a lot of the time but everyone knows better than to try and separate him from a child, even if that means looking others in the eye and telling them to their faces that they would never have an Uchiha in the compound while Kagami spits fire behind them.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama &amp; Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/gifts">trulywicked</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/gifts">MarbleGlove</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts in a village in rain country when Tobirama stumbles across a small child crying in the rain, his dark, feathery slightly curly dark hair well on its way to being plastered to his head in the persist drizzle and the too-large robe he’s wearing dirty at the hems. Tobirama took one look at the child and his heart <em>seized</em> in his chest, the large Uchiha dark eyes (a little rounder than the mainline Uchiha’s cat slant, and his skin was a shade more golden then the normal for that clan, mixed blood?) barely registering in the face of the hitching sobs the child was trying to stifle. Tobirama was at the boy’s side in a heartbeat, spreading his cloak over the small figure to get the rain off him and hopping it would be too dim for the child to see him at all – it wouldn’t do for anyone to know that Tobirama was helping an Uchiha, child or not. After all it was Tobirama’s reputation that was half the reason bloodline hunters had gone down substantially in Uchiha territory (they didn’t want to compete with the Demon for Uchiha kills after all) and, well, it would just be a mess, so it was best if the boy never knew who Tobirama was.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Kagami stared up at the man standing next to him, blinking away the water dripping in his eyes from his sopping wet hair and squinting to try and see more than a white blur with no success. “Kagami” he mumbled- he knew better than to give out his last name- and the man hummed “And where are your minders Kagami?” he asked, Kagami bit his lip and looked down, scuffing his toes in the dirt “Lookin’ for my dad” he whispered. The surprise was clear when the man spoke again “How did they lose your father? And <em>why</em> bring you here?” Kagami sniffed and tried his very hardest not to cry “My mom died. My dad wasn’t around ‘cuz I’m mixed blood an’ they think he’s from here” his breath hitched painfully “I’m supposed to stay with him, my eyes are broken they say so I’m a burden to the clan” he had completely forgotten his intention not to let this random man know he was Uchiha – after all he wasn’t a <em>proper</em> Uchiha anyway.</p><p>The man made a sound like an angry cat and dropped to his knees in front of Kagami, carefully still holding his cloak over they boy’s head and examining Kagami with narrowed eyes before raising gently glowing fingers and touching just under Kagami’s eye, lips going flat and angry “I see, they think that the dōjutsu won’t develop” he snorted “fools, the nerve is easily repaired. You will get your clan’s kekkei genkai easily enough” Kagami’s mouth dropped open in shock, the awful thing that had coiled around his lungs ever since the elder healer had shaken her head at Elder Yashiro unwinding so suddenly he felt lightheaded “I <em>will?</em>” he gasped, and the white man nodded. “You will” he promised “though it would be best if you waited until a really good healer could take care of it, or it might self-repair as you get older” “oh” Kagami swallowed, feeling tear well in his eyes again before he lurched forward into the white man’s arms, feeling them come around him immediately, wrapping him in warmth and the scent of woody-roses and mint. The man sighed slightly but just pulled Kagami closer, letting the boy cry into his chest for as long as he needed, not matter how wet or late it got, holding close the small body and wishing – well. Never mind what he wished.</p><p>(In the dark lee of a house a had faced man watched the Demon hug the boy with narrowed eyes, thinking about all he knew about the Senju and children as a plan slowly hatched in his head. Yes, this might just work and be worth keeping the kid around for – though he’d have to keep Madara distracted. Hmm…)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. cloud cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami shivered as he looked at the destruction around, blinking up at the Demon moving over the battlefield to him – the poison in Kagami’s pouch seeming far heavier than it had when Elder Yashiro gave it to him in the face of how <em>scary</em> the Demon was. The man closed in on the Uchiha boy, blood dripping off his sword and it was everything Kagami could do to not cower when – “What are you doing here little one?” he asked, and Kagami, just, he <em>knew </em> that voice and without even considering it the flung himself at the white man with a relived cry. The white man would make everything ok, it made sense now, of <em>course</em> the white man was the Senju Demon; of course he was powerful and smart and fast and the very <em>best</em>. That only made sense (of course his new Sensei was the best - wait, what about Madara-shishou? He was also the best!).</p>
<p>Tobirama scooped Kagami up in his arms, trying to make sure he wasn’t too uncomfortable against Tobirama’s armor. It had been two months since he had run into the child and he had…worried about Kagami; he knew Madara would never let anything happen to a child but he also knew that things were tight for the Uchiha right now and that Izuna was gone on a long mission and he knew the Uchiha head must be absolutely drowning under clan stress and if someone in his clan was smart and sneaky and <em>cruel</em> it wouldn’t be that hard to send a child on an assassination mission (Tobirama had always know that someday someone would figure out his soft spot for children and use it against him, after all his father had). Kagami hiccupped and Tobirama tipped his head to rest on the wild dark hair and settled the boy closer; well, whatever reason the boy had been sent for hardly mattered, now that Tobirama had him he was going to make sure Kagami was strong and fast and knew he was worth <em>so much more</em>. Tobirama was hardly going to complain about have a new student just dropped in his lap (and one he didn’t have to give back at night!) until Madara figured it out and came to fetch the boy. (And in the meantime he could figure out who’s bright idea this was and take. them. <em>apart</em>. next chance he had. No one got away with doing this to kids on Tobirama’s watch – and his watch was <em>very</em> large indeed.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the sun breaks through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara stared at his clanswoman in shock, he knew he’d been distracted recently but this… “What do you <em>mean</em> you don’t know where Kagami is?” he said slowly. The woman shifted uncomfortably, a line between her brows showing her discomfort “Elder Yashiro picked him up, said he was taking Kagami to train as see if his eyes could be fixed” her face fall in clear distress “I didn’t want to of course, but food has been tight for the orphans and if an elder wanted to train him…” she trailed off and Madara could finish the thought himself, if an elder was going to take him and feed him she couldn’t really argue. “I truly though you had been informed Madara-sama” she added and the clan head looked away, the bite of failure sharp in his chest as he nodded woodenly, turning away to head after the elders and find his missing kin (and Kagami <em>was</em> his kin, mixed parentage or not, broken dōjutsu or not. Madara should have been more careful after the boy’s mother died, he had failed Kagami).</p><p>An hour Madara looked at the smug looking Yire, a ringing in his ears and bile in his stomach, “…what?” he rasped. The Uchiha shrugged, “It turns out the Demon has no problem training kids to kill so we sent Kagami in to deal with the man. He doesn’t have the Sharingan so it’s not like they’ll fall into Senju hands, he's disposable” Madara surged forward and pinned the man to the wall, shoving him up with a hand around his throat until Yire’s toes were scrambling at the floor and his face was rapidly turning red “<em>No</em> child is <em>disposable</em>, no child <em>of this clan</em> is ever, <em>ever,</em> sent on missions like this” Madara was so angry it was hard to breath and his chakra was lashing around him wildly, dense and thick and suffocating. With a snarl the clan head dropped the Uchiha and spun away, snapping at a white faced Kikiyo to take him away for trial – as much as Madara would <em>like</em> to kill the scum right now it was better to wait and make an example of him (and see if he could get clear evidence Yashiro was involved. Madara needed <em>proof</em> before he could move against his uncle and he had been looking for a chance to doing something for a long time) and Madara needed to get Kagami – he was to top priority (if he was even alive). For now he needed a way to deaden his chakra, as angry as he was now and as good a sensor as Tobirama Senju was rumored to be the white bastard would sense him coming miles away.</p><p>(Miles away Tobirama’s head came up from where he was seated with Kagami, guiding the boy’s small hand through the motions of writing – he had promised Kagami that once the boy’s handwriting was nice enough he would teach him seals, it hurt to know he wouldn’t have the chance; though Madara didn’t seem to be on his way here just yet so Tobirama was going to enjoy what little time he had left with his student.)</p><p>Madara raced through the trees, praying that the old jutsu would hide his chakra even from a sensor of the white-assholes’ caliber. The jutsu were vey old and very hard and <em>very</em> complicated, only possible with the Mangekyō and risky enough no one in his clan ever used them – not in several generations at least. The Senju compound appeared through the trees and Madara dropped to the ground, sending out a <em>ping</em> of his own chakra to look for – <em>ah</em>, Kagami and the white bastard were just inside the walls to the east and it felt like…like they were training? But there was no way right? That was <em>fire</em> jutsu Kagami seemed to be using <em>in full view </em>of the entire Senju clan, that…no way. There was no way they could have missed Kagami’s clan if he was throwing around <em>fire jutsu.</em> ….right?</p><p>Confused beyond belief Madara slipped around the compound and up one of the ridiculously tall trees that grew right up to the walls (foolish, the Uchiha always made sure there was a gap between their walls and the trees so no one could climb the trees just like Madara was doing), perching on a tall limb tucked away in the shadows and peering down at the dusty yard where - where – where - ….what? This – was there another albino in the Senju clan? There was no way the man dressed in slim black shirt and pants and shinobi wrap kneeling in the dust and carefully shaping Kagami’s small hands into hand signs was the man that spent every skirmish trying to kill Izuna. Though to be fair Izuna was normally trying to kill <em>him</em> right back so…</p><p>In the yard Kagami drew in a breath and breathed out a <em>shocking</em> fireball jutsu; it wasn’t all that big, but the flame was so hot it was mostly <em>blue</em> and it burned the dirt where to touched it. Kagami gaped and then cheered loudly, dancing around in a happy circle as a Senju walked past the yard determinedly looking up at the sky with a resigned look on their face (…what?). Kagami threw himself at his teacher, the pale man’s arms coming up around him immediately as Tobirama Senju. Demon of the battlefield <em>smiled,</em> laughing gently at his student’s joy. Madara looked at the light in the pale hair and the graceful hands that had taught an enemy child and the way Tobirama’s entire face changed when he smiled, the way red eyes went warm and the lack of stern stress made his sharp features less harsh and – well. damn. <em>Wow, </em>so much wow. This was bad. So bad. So, so bad.</p><p>Tobirama shifted Kagami back and murmured something to the boy that made Kagami’s eyes go huge, the Senju raised one long finger (…Madara wanted to touch that finger) to his lips (Madara <em>really</em> wanted to touch those lips) in a shushing motion and Kagami nodded vigorously, covering his mouth with both hands as if to hold something in tightly. And right then and there Madara’s Uchiha heart took a dive and dropped at Tobirama’s feet, the feeling so visceral Madara was a little shocked that the entire Senju compound didn’t heard the moment all of the Uchiha clan head’s sanity vanished in a puff of steam.</p><p>Well.</p><p>Ok, so, changing circumstances meant changing mission execution. Clearly Madara didn’t need to worry about Kagami, in fact until Madara could deal with Yashiro it might be better for Kagami to stay here with Tobirama – it wasn’t like the Senju clan were acknowledging Kagami’s heritage (even when it was waved under their noses) so he should be safe and he was clearly happy. And if Kagami stayed Madara could assign a new mission to the boy. Yes, that would be best for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. sun on wet trees like diamonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami frowned at the ground, he didn’t <em>want</em> to leave his Sensei! He knew Sensei was right and if Madara-shishou was coming for him then it made sense to wait for him where no one could get hurt (it wasn’t like anyone was going to get anywhere near Kagami with all of Sensei’s sensing focused on him and his supper-cool new teleportation seal tucked in Kagami’s pouch with the poison he was supposed to use). But he liked Sensei! And the rest of the clan was so <em>funny</em> with how hard they worked to ignore his clan heritage (Kagami’s favorite had been working on his fireball as a Nara messenger slowly asked the Senju on watch about the Uchiha kid and the Senju blank-faced told the Nara he had no idea what she was talking about. It was funny! And he was sure Sensei had set it up to mess with people, he was sneaky like that -  it was too bad he and Madara-shishou were trying to kill each other, Kagami thought they would get a long <em>really</em> well).</p><p>“<em>Kagami</em>” the breathless exhalation was the only warning Kagami had before he was scooped into Madara-shishou’s arms, squished gently to the Uchiha leader’s chest and enveloped in his clan head’s wild smoke-and-cloves smelling hair. No matter how much he wanted to stay with Sensei Kagami couldn’t help burrowing closer to the man, the familiar chakra and warmth soothing something he hadn’t know he needed soothed until it fell out of his mouth “You still think I’m Uchiha?” he whispered. There was a pause and then Madara-shishou hugged him tighter, an angry flare flickering through his chakra enough even Kagami could feel it “<em>Of course</em> you’re an Uchiha Kagami, you’re Uchiha no matter <em>what</em>, I don’t care what anyone says or your eyes or-“ Madara-shishou’s voice was rough and Kagami interrupted without thinking “My eyes are fine! Sensei fixed them up for me ‘n everything!” Madara went still and then pulled back until he could look at Kagami with confusion “Sensei?” he asked. Kagami nodded vigorously “Mhm, Tobirama Senju, the <em>Demon</em>, an’ he’s amazing! He’s so good and so <em>fast</em> and so strong and so smart and he helped me with my writing an’ –“ Madara-shishou was <em>blushing!</em></p><p>Madara-shishou covered his mouth gently “So would you like to stay here for a while longer?” he asked and Kagami’s mouth dropped open “I <em>can!?”</em> he whispered and Madara-shishou nodded “I have a new mission for you Kagami” he said seriously “you see I happen to think Tobirama is pretty wonderful too, but I don’t know much of <em>anything</em> about what he like so I can’t court him, see?” Kagami’s eyes went wide “You want to court Sensei?” he breathed, this was <em>so perfect, </em>so cool! Then he could have both of the best people in the same place! Madara-shishou nodded gravely “I do, but he deserves for me to do it right, so I need to know more about him. So your mission is to stay with him and learn as much as you can so I can make sure to treat him right, ok?” Kagami squeaked, bouncing on his toes in excitement “Yes! Yes! I can do that! And you can make sure he sleeps more and eats right and people ask him about things other than fighting and – “ Shishou’s eyes had gotten bigger and bigger as Kagami went on “Is he not sleeping or eating right?” Shishou breathed. Kagami shook his head solemnly “Na’ah, he’s always doing things, and nobody takes care of him” “What about his brother?” Shishou asked, Kagami scrunched up his nose “He’s no good. He acts like Sensei doesn’t feel things an’ stuff, scary-Touka is good but his brother's not” the boy peered at his clan head through his bangs “you promise your gonna court him and take him away?”</p><p>Shishou shook off his clear anger and bit his lip, “I’m going to try, but I’m not sure Tobirama is going to want to be courted by me and I’m not going to force him to go anywhere” Kagami nodded, he hadn’t liked going places without agreeing either, but he thought Shishou was rather missing the point. “But Sensei <em>wants</em> to go with you! He asks me about you all the time, he said you’re smart and strong and that he can feel your chakra and it’s the very nicest of all the chakras! He said he was sure you’d come for me and be mad I was put in danger and sent me out here when he got a flicker of you on the boundary so you could get me and he got <em>so sad</em> when he realized you had hidden your chakra and-“ wow, Shishou was turning a really funny color and he looked like he was going to explode and maybe Kagami should stop talking given the funny noise he just made.</p><p>Shishou made a funny strangled noise and flailed once before getting himself under control and clearing his throat several times “Ok, ok, ok, oh gods of fire, ok, then I can court him. You up for helping?” Kagami grinned and bounced again, so happy he felt like he was going to <em>burst</em>, “Yup!!” he cheered and he and Shishou sat down and plotted for a bit before Kagami headed back to the Senju compound and trotted in, waving at scary-Touka before pouncing on his Sensei’s back by way of gaining height from the wall, wrapping around the tall man and giggling (ignoring the meany-brother and his strange little sounds as he did). “Kagami?” Sensei asked, sounding shocked and so <em>happy</em> “Shishou said I should stay with you so I’m safe until he can do something about the ‘vile scum’ that sent me” he told his Sensei, pleased when the startled look was fallowed by pleasure and a faint blush, clearly Sensei liked that Shishou trusted him with Kagami (this was the best idea ever!).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. lightning from the blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama surveyed the gathering Uchiha shinobi, wishing they didn’t have to do this and planning out how many he could drop without permanent damage while <em>also</em> dealing with Izuna, Touka at his side sighed softly “As if it wasn’t bad enough to fight them over stupid <em>land</em> before your brat showed up…now I have to feel guilty too” Tobirama sent her an apologetic look that she waved off with an eyeroll, her hesitance clearly shared by many of the gathered Senju who had already been ready to be done with this nonsense <em>before</em> Kagami. A change in chakra snapped Tobirama’s head up and to the side, the chakra signature he hadn’t sensed on a battlefield in <em>years</em> trying to stay hidden behind others and failing; there was no world where Tobirama wouldn’t know Yashiro Uchiha’s chakra.</p>
<p>Touka started when her cousin stiffened the long lines of him going hard and intent like one of his snow leopard summons when truly angry; carefully the Senju shifted to look at the clan heir’s face and felt something cold drip down her spine, spinning to shout at her gathered clan “<em>Back, pull back, </em>blood on the field!!”  the last words made the Senju pale and drop back, leaving only Hashirama, Tobirama and Touka standing in the open. Hashirama turned to his brother, opening his mouth only to quail at the look on the albino’s face and the way the marks on his face were twisting and bleeding in reaction to Tobirama’s fury; he knew what that meant, there was only one person still living that could make Tobirama look like that and honestly if the man who killed their little brother was here Hashirama had no interest in getting between his brother and Yashiro – uncle to Madara or not.</p>
<p>Madara frowned in confusion when the Senju shifted, the marriage rope tucked under his breastplate a comforting weight – oh he knew he couldn’t use it today, but it was nice to have just in case, especially since he had worn Izuna and most of the elders down when it came to his choice of spouse. The Senju shifted and Hashirama moved to stand to the side, his own eyes grim; Madara stepped out about to ask what the hells was going on when Tobirama shifted, unbuckling his breastplate and dropping it and his sword to the ground (Madara, winced, that was hard on a good blade!) and pulling out kunai before speaking in a low purr (oh lords of fire this <em>was not the time</em> to be finding that so hot!) “Yashiro Uchiha, you and I have a matter to settle”.</p>
<p>The Uchiha stiffened and then turned to the Elder as one, the man having gone an ugly gray color (how long had it been since he took the field? Madara had a feeling he was looking at the reason) a sneer on his lip as he looked at the pacing Senju (if he had a tail Madara was just sure it would be lashing behind him) “I wouldn’t have anything to do with you Demon” the old man spat and Tobirama smiled an odd open mouth smile that made his teeth look very white and very long “Oh but we do, you’re the last one left, the one to name me Demon, and we <em>very much do have something to settle</em>” and with that the Senju leapt across the field in a blur of speed even Madara’s Sharingan could hardly track, coming down on Yashiro with the implacable force of tsunami. The elder was on the backfoot from the beginning and it quickly became clear Tobirama was <em>playing</em> with him like a cat, cruel and clinical as he bushed Yashiro around the field, running him into the ground with a thousand fine cuts.</p>
<p>“He killed Itama like this” Madara started, half turning to hear Hashirama (Izuna did the same, something cold curling around his lungs as he watched his rival. He had always thought he was fighting Tobirama at peek difficulty but this…Izuna would really rather never anger the Demon if this was what happened), Hashirama sighed deeply “Yashiro was one of the party that killed Itama, Tobi caught them just after and killed all of them but Yashiro got away.  He’s been avoiding any battlefield Tobi was on ever since, of course it probably wouldn’t be quite this bad if he hadn’t sent Kagami to kill Tobi on a suicide mission” Hashirama sounded faintly interested and a lot grim as Tobirama’s knife flashed, cutting Yashiro’s throat and just missing the artery again in a super precise move.</p>
<p>Madara swallowed, as if he didn’t have it bad enough already! Hashirama grimaced at a particularly nasty gut cut “I should probably stop him before he goes for the eyes…” the Senju muttered, softly enough only Madara heard him and gapped at the man for a moment; for fucks sake <em>everyone</em> knew- even <em>Izuna</em>- that Tobirama didn’t go for dōjutsu! What the hell! In the field Yashiro finally fell, mutilated <em>except his face</em> and bloody as his spluttered his last breath, hunted and afraid and helpless. Madara looked at Tobirama, completely clean but for his long fingers and a single thin scratch on his cheek and just. <em>damn</em>. Damn.</p>
<p>Madara was moving before he realized his intend to, pulling the marriage rope out of his armor, bells tinkling and pulling Tobirama’s attention to him, red eyes going wide and something tired and resigned flickering before the albino tried to shove his emotions down and, yeah, no, just no. Madara marched right up to him and caught those vermilion dipped hands in his own, wrapping the marriage rope around the slender wrists in the threefold knot of the Uchiha battle wedding and swooping into kiss the shocked mouth hard and fast before throwing the younger man over his shoulder and calling to Izuna “Go fetch Kagami and my husband’s things, and scary-Touka whoever that is” (Touka, watching wide eyed made a half hearted sound of protest, mostly stuck looking at the utter shock on her cousins face and growing blush) “bye Hashirama, we can talk family politic later” and with that Madara turned and marched away with his new husband over his shoulder, well pleased with the feel of the muscled thigh under his fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. light under clouds at dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama felt Madara’s broad shoulder under his stomach and though the man was supporting a lot of weight on his grip on Tobirama’s thigh which made it less uncomfortable it also meant Tobirama was <em>very</em> aware of those strong hands on his thigh and that was…giving him ideas, ideas that were hard to shake away with Madara’s chakra coiling around him like a living thing (oh gods of deeps, it felt <em>so good</em>). Madara’s chakra shivered just right and Tobirama dropped his head to bite his sleeve to hold in a sound, only to realize that was <em>not</em> his best idea as now he was up close and personal with the hair he had pinned after since he hit puberty <em>and</em> he had a great view of Madara’s…<em>wonderful</em> ass. The Senju closed his eyes, careful forming the strongest ‘kai’ he could, determined to break the jutsu he was under – after all there was no way this would be happening for real, not to Tobirama, never to Tobirama. The world didn’t change except Madara petting at his thigh (<em>oh fuck</em>) and speaking in a deep voice that rumbled through Tobirama like thunder (<em>oh double fuck</em>) “This is no illusion treasure” he rumbled and Tobirama spoke through a suddenly dry mouth “I don’t understand” he whispered.</p><p>Madara hummed, rubbing circles on Tobirama’s ankle with the hand not holding the albino over his shoulder “I battle wed you – I’m hoping I didn’t guess wrong and that you don’t mind?” in a daze Tobirama responded without thought “I don’t mind, I <em>so</em> don’t mind” and was rewarded with Madara’s hands tightening on him (<em>oh dear gods what had he done to be tested thus!?!)</em>. “I would have let you take Kagami home without this” Tobirama pointed out weakly, unable to figure out any other reason Madara could have for deciding to battle wed <em>Tobirama</em> who was cold and unattractive and often thought unfeeling and – Madara’s charka rose and crashed over the albino with such force that he went completely limp with a whine, shuddering in pleasure. “I don’t know what you were just thinking but you are going to stop thinking it” the Uchiha head said, his voice tight as he fought off his own arousal at the sound his husband made; turns out Kagami was <em>very</em> right about Tobirama liking his chakra and Madara <em>really</em> wanted to explore that as soon as could be arranged.</p><p>The Uchiha stepped into the compound and immediately spread, everyone would know about Tobirama hunting Yashiro (and very few would care) and Madara battle-wedding him, would know that the Senju were kin now and the war must be over and all that – Madara didn’t actually care when he had his pretty albino draped over his shoulder, armor free and with marriage bells tinkling. Kikiyo raised an eyebrow from the door of the main house but just welcomed him and Tobirama with all courtesy, promising to see to things when Izuna returned if Madara wished to retire with his new spouse, which Madara very much <em>did</em>.</p><p>Spreading Tobirama out on his bed, still dressed in black and lovely red eyes wide with <em>Madara’s </em>rope around his wrists made something hot and pleased twist in the Uchiha head and he leaned over the slimmer man, tracing one red marked cheek “Do you want this treasure? I want you but if you wish to wait –“ his words were stolen out of his mouth when Tobirama grabbed the front of his armor and yanked him into a hot kiss, a little clumsy until Madara took over and showed his pretty love exactly how much he wanted his new spouse. Rather later Tobirama shoved Madara back, gasping flushed and hot eyed “Clothes, <em>off</em>, now” and Madara wasted no time doing as he was told and returning to his wedding bed (experimenting with his chakra was every bit as rewarding as he expected, turns out it was rather effective, and he coaxed his husband to bliss <em>several</em> times before they fell asleep).</p><p>Izuna snuck glances at the woman walking next to him, her eyes fixed on Kagami skipping next to her as he regaled her with all the reasons Madara would be a good spouse and that Madara should marry Tobirama specifically (which, ok, he might have a point and his brother <em>was</em> gone on the albino, but still. Izuna didn’t need to know this). Eventually Kagami must have decided that Touka was convinced as he darted ahead of the adults and started signing about bringing his Sensei home after Sensei killed the mean man (Izuna shuddered to the reminder, Yashiro deserved it but…) while Izuna snuck looks at the woman next to him because, <em>damn</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompted by trulywicked's comment (https://archiveofourown.org/comments/248882147) and this art (https://weheartit.com/entry/204826569).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>